Got your back
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Spoilers for the Avengers movie. AU missing scene. What if Natasha's fight with Clint had ended differently?


*Pokes head out.*. Really new to the Avengers universe. Never read the comics only know the characters from the movie. Totally loved the movie and this missing scene/alternate universe plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone. :) I know from doing research that Hawkeye was romantically involved with another character but there was such chemistry between him and Natasha in the movie that I couldn't resist this little one shot.

All mistakes are mine. This hasn't been beta'd.

Title: Got your back  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Category: one shot, alternate missing scene

It was something Clint Barton had never experienced and didn't want to ever again. Now sitting on the catwalk coming out of the fog he fought to get control back. His head pounded worse than any hangover he'd ever had.  
Worse than any beating he'd ever endured.  
The awful part of it was Hawkeye could remember it all. Every punch, every kill he'd done under Loki's influence.  
Bile rose in his throat and Clint shoved it back.

Closing his eyes briefly Clint struggled to clear the mud that was his brain. At least it was his again.  
To be taken over like that...violated...to be turned evil.  
Hawkeye shuddered maybe he'd always straddled the line between good and evil and Loki had just given him the push.

More recent memories returned and Clint's eyes flew open. His worst fears were confirmed when he saw Natasha's still form inches away. Blood trickled down the right side of her face from a vicious cut on her forehead.  
With a start Hawkeye realized she'd saved him. The fight must've knocked Loki's mojo out.

Clumsily Clint made his way towards his former partner. Though partner was a weird term for their relationship.  
Kill or be killed.  
Allies and friends.  
He'd taken a chance years ago and let Natasha live.  
One of the best decisions he'd ever made. Hawkeye would rather have her on his side than the alternative.  
There were few people in his life that he trusted. and he still wasn't sure if he could add Natasha to that list. He wanted to find out.  
If he'd killed her...that'd be something he'd have a hard time living with.  
His hands shook as Clint searched for a pulse. He started breathing again when a faint beat resounded under his fingers.

"Knew you were too stubborn to go anywhere."Hawkeye muttered.

Reaching for Natasha's earpiece Clint's intention was to call for help and go. He drew his hand back just as quickly. Natasha's pulse had been a little too weak for his liking. He may have given her internal injuries.  
Clint shook his head Loki; not him.  
If Natasha was hurt as badly as he suspected Loki would die a hundred times over for it.

Making a decision Hawkeye scooped Natasha gently up into his arms and stood. He swayed a moment as his balance returned. Once stable Clint headed towards the infirmary.  
Whatever Fury wanted to do to him he could. As long as Natasha was taken care of Clint would endure whatever punishment was coming.

* * *

An hour later Clint stood just inside and to the left of the infirmary door. The medical team had already checked him out and declared him free of Loki's influence. They'd tried to confine him to a bed and he'd refused.  
Fury had ordered Clint to remain in the infirmary until his clearance was restored.  
Not that Hawkeye was going anywhere.  
He wanted to be here when Natasha woke.  
By some miracle none of her injuries were severe.

Barton ran a hand over his face. He was tired beyond tired.  
Bruised in more spots than he cared to admit.  
There was no time to rest. There was still a battle ahead.  
Even with all that looming over them Clint still stood vigil.

For some reason Natasha had gone the extra mile and saved him.  
Not written him off.  
Clint knew she thought she owed him a debt.  
Which she did.  
Things were different now. The Black Widow had saved his life.  
The ledger was clear.  
Clint had to make sure she knew that.

As if sensing his presence Natasha stirred and woke. She blinked her eyes as she slowly came to. After a few moments she orientated herself and locked gazes with him.  
Clint saw her tense and reach for a weapon that wasn't there.

"Relax, it's me."Barton stated as he inched forward."Docs think the blow to the head you gave me cleared out Loki's influence."

Natasha looked him over once before relaxing and leaning back. "Good."

Clint reached for a metal chair and pulled it over to her bedside and sat down. He looked at the numerous bandages that covered her beautiful features and the bruises starting to appear on her arms. Without even realizing he'd moved Clint found his right hand gently touching the largest bandage.

"Natasha..."

The Black Widow shook her head. "Don't go there. It wasn't you. This was all Loki."

Hawkeye swallowed hard. "I remember everything...I didn't have control...I couldn't break free. I tried."

Natasha nodded. "I know you did."

"You didn't write me off."Barton continued as he retook his seat.

"I have a lot of red to wipe clean."Natasha replied quietly. "I had to try."

"Debt's clear."Clint confirmed solemnly as he met her gaze.

Doubt crossed Natasha's face as she shook her head. "Clint..."

Barton leaned forward. "You had my back today, Natasha. I won't forget that."

Natasha shrugged wincing at the movement. "What partners do, right?"

A shadow of a smile crossed Hawkeye's face. "Right. Get some rest gonna need you when things get dicey."

The Black Widow's eyes drifted closed as she nodded. "Thought they already had."

Clint chuckled. "Nah, just another day at the office. Get some sleep. I've got your back."

"Glad you're back."Natasha stated quietly as she, still with eyes closed, shifted to a more comfortable position.

Barton lightly squeezed Natasha's left hand before releasing it and settling back into the chair.

end


End file.
